


В мире, где ты и я

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Real Person Fiction, Александр Петров - Fandom, Милош Бикович
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Сборник драбблов и однострочников по прекрасному пейрингу. Будет постепенно пополняться (я надеюсь)





	1. Настоящее счастье (флафф, PG-13)

Солнечные лучи проникают сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы, настойчиво пытаясь разбудить Сашу. Тоже самое вот уже несколько минут пытается сделать Милош, но Петров только жмурится и фыркает, сильнее натягивая одеяло.  
— Саш, ну вставай ты уже, — в который раз повторяет Милош, — У нас ведь планы были на сегодня, ты сам все придумал, а сейчас даже с кровати встать не можешь, ленивая твоя лисья задница, — и швыряет плюшевого лисенка в ворочащуюся кучу из подушек и одеял. Игрушка тут же хватается цепкой рукой и утаскивается в неизвестность. Бикович возводит очи горе, вздыхает обреченно, понимая, что с таким настроем они в единственный выходной останутся дома, и плюхается бессильно на кровать.  
Смотрит несколько минут в белоснежный потолок, а потом все же встает и плетется на кухню, прибирается там немного, завтрак готовит.  
Через какое-то время заспанный Саша выползает на запах еды, не удосужившись накинуть на себя что-нибудь, кроме простыни.  
— О, ты наконец-то соизволил подняться с кровати, — не то, чтобы Милош злился на Сашу, но все же была небольшая обида. Они ведь собирались выбраться из дома, сходить в кино, погулять на свежем воздухе, да и погода к тому располагала.  
— Мил, ну не злись на меня, — Саша садится за стол с крайне виноватым видом, — У нас съемки горят немного, я последние три дня живу на кофе и энергетиках, из-за этого не высыпаюсь толком, да и устал очень. Вот и захотелось в единственный выходной поспать подольше и не вставать никуда.  
Окинув беглым взглядом парня, Милош чувствует укол совести. Саша выглядит провинившимся учеником. Сидит, обмотавшись этой простынью и опустив покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза в пол. Бикович молчит с полминуты, оглядывая лиса и подбирая слова, а Петров понимает его молчание по-своему.  
— Прости, я опять все испортил, — и взгляд мимолетный кидает, грустный донельзя, печальный. Милош сразу же подрывается со стула и опускается прямо на пол рядом с Сашей, цапает в ладони его руки, подносит к губам и в глаза заглядывает.  
— Эй, лисенок, ты чего так расстроился? Ну, подумаешь, дома остались, что у нас, выходных больше не будет? — серб улыбается, пытаясь как-то приободрить Сашу, но тот даже внимания не обращает, смотрит куда-то в сторону.  
— Да, блин, понимаешь, у меня все, вот совершенно все отношения такие были. Постоянно съемки, интервью, премьеры фильмов, времени нет ни на что. Я один такой выходной пропущу, второй, третий, в отпуск не смогу уйти, потому что вдруг срочно что-то доснять-переснять надо. Милош, у меня все отношения такие были, и все, вот все они закончились, из-за меня закончились, и наши с тобой так же...  
— Так, успокойся, - Милош прерывает этот поток откровений, протягивая руку к лицу Саши, — Слушай, я тоже не святой, тоже пропускал наши прогулки и поездки, тоже не могу спокойно уйти в отпуск, но я не хочу с тобой расставаться. Да и вообще, к черту все это, давай просто позавтракаем и целый день проведем в постели. Я закажу пиццу и устроим горизонтальные танцы.  
Саша счастливо смеется:  
— Это цитата из "Сверхъестественного"!  
— Вот, мы уже нашли, что посмотреть. Не расстраивайся больше и не говори глупостей. Я не собираюсь тебя бросать, — Милош было хочет встать, но медлит несколько секунд, сжимая сашины руки в своих, а после выдает, — Потому что я люблю тебя.  
Саша смотрит несколько удивленно своими невозможными голубыми глазами, будто бы пытаясь осознать сказанное, а затем улыбается так ласково и доверчиво, что просто взгляд не отвести. Мнется какое-то время, смущается и говорит на выдохе:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — и замирает, будто не веря, что сказал, — Это оказалось не так легко, как я думал, — и снова смеется.  
Милош смотрит на сашину счастливую улыбку, на их переплетенные пальцы, и понимает, что по-настоящему счастлив.


	2. Разговоры (флафф, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Да, я нагло наплевал на отношение в России к ЛГБТ и запрет на однополые браки, в моем фике этого нет, тут все радужно и флаффно

— Олег, ты не мог бы...  
— ...  
— Ох, черт, прости! Я не специально, правда.  
— Все нормально, я понимаю тебя, да и вообще... Эй, Саш, ты чего?  
— Прости. Я просто так привык сниматься с ним, что он уже по умолчанию рядом со мной. Да еще и я загнался из-за нашей ссоры, и... М-Милош?  
— Мне не следует тебя обнимать?  
— Да нет, просто немного неожиданно. И-и-и, ты все еще меня обнимаешь.  
— Стоит отпустить?  
— Н-нет.  
— Позвони ему и извинись. Не стоит терять друзей из-за глупостей.  
— Да, ты прав. И, Мил?  
— Да?  
— Спасибо тебе.  
— Если снова понадобятся обнимашки — обращайся.  
— Милош!  
— Что? Ты улыбаешься.  
— Иди к черту.  
— Обязательно.

***

 

 

— Саша, мать твою, какого черта?!  
— Что за крики возмущенного серба с утра пораньше?  
— В зеркало посмотрись, идиот!  
— Сам идиот!.. Да все нормально со мной, что ты кричишь-то?  
— Саш, на тебе моя рубашка.  
— Ох, и ты из-за этого на меня кричишь?  
— Ты сказал, что виделся с ребятами. То есть часть каста, если не весь, видела тебя в моей рубашке. А не понять, что она моя, невозможно. Я ходил в ней три дня к ряду, да и к тому же на ней надписи на сербском, я их переводил при всех.  
— То есть, ты устроил трагедию из-за этого?  
— А если они узнают, что мы... Что ты смеешься?  
— Милош, да половина каста спорила и ставки делала, когда мы потрахаемся.  
— ... Серьезно?  
— Ага. Да так постоянно происходит, вон каст "Гоголя" про нас с Олегом спорил.  
— И как?  
— Не угадали, с ним мы просто друзья, а роман я тогда с Темой Ткаченко завел.  
— У вас с ним был роман?!  
— Во-от, у каста тогда такая же реакция была.  
— Ну, хотя в этом нет ничего удивительного. Перед тобой невозможно устоять.  
— Именно, дорогой мой, именно. Так я похожу в твоей рубашке?  
— Как тебе будет угодно. Только она тебе не идет.  
— А что же мне идет?  
— Нагота.  
— Эй, Милош, мы же хотели погулять сегодня?  
— Предлагаю прогуляться до моей кровати.  
— Пожалуй, приму твое предложение

 

***

 

 

— Господин Бикович, мне вообще-то на съемки завтра, а вы мне всю шею засосами разукрасили.  
— Мне тоже на съемки, между прочим!  
— Царапины на спине тебе не помешают.  
— И на плечах тоже, кстати.  
— Все равно они тебе не помешают, в отличие от моей ситуации.  
— Надень шарфик какой-нибудь.  
— Я-то надену, только я потом тебя этим шарфиком задушу.  
— Против не буду.  
— Спасибо сегодняшней ночи, я это понял, ты тот еще извращенец.  
— Кто бы говорил! Твои стоны, наверное, половина дома слышала.  
— Конечно, слышала, голос-то у меня громкий, а ты слишком умело обращаешься с языком не только во время разговора.  
— Кстати, я и не такое могу. Позволь продемонстрировать.  
— Стой, Милош, мы же хотели еще порепетирова - ох, черт! Мило-ош...  
— К черту репетицию.  
— Но - ох, черт! Что ты... А-ах, согласен, к черту репетицию.

***

 

 

— Милош, господи, сколько я вчера выпил?  
— Бутылку вина и два стакана виски. Таблетки и вода на столе.  
— Ох, спасибо.  
— Не за что.  
— ...  
— ...  
— Милош, все в порядке? Ты какой-то напряженный. Я вчера сделал или сказал что-то не то?  
— Как раз-таки не сказал.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Все нормально, просто не выспался.  
— Милош, мы живем вместе два года, я прекрасно знаю, когда ты не выспался, когда у тебя плохое настроение и когда оно плохое из-за меня. Что я сделал?  
— А ты сам не помнишь?  
— ...  
— Может, оно и к лучшему.  
— ...  
— ...  
— Так то, что ты сделал мне предложение, мне не приснилось?  
— ...  
— Милош, постой! Не уходи никуда. Так это действительно было?  
— Да.  
— И я тебе отказал, поэтому ты так себя ведешь?  
— Ты попросил меня не маяться ерундой.  
— Мил, прости. Прости, правда, я не то имел в виду. Ну, какой идиот захочет на мне жениться? С моим-то возрастом и характером.  
— Я — этот идиот, Саш. Я не шутил, и... Да отпусти ты меня на секунду, не уйду я. Вот.  
— Это... обручальное кольцо?  
— Да. Для тебя. Я не просто так вчера ляпнул, что хочу на тебе жениться. Я говорил серьезно.  
— Я уж не молод.  
— Тебе нет тридцати, а я на год старше.  
— У меня ужасный характер.  
— У меня не лучше.  
— Я совершенно невозможный.  
— Я привык за два года совместной жизни.  
— Я люблю очень громко слушать музыку и играть на гитаре в два часа ночи.  
— А я люблю тебя, поэтому можешь не продолжать, я на каждый твой недостаток и привычку найду ответ. Просто скажи.  
— Да конечно же, я согласен! Но ты об этом пожалеешь.  
— Я знаю.  
— И... Мил?  
— Да?  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.


	3. Фотографии (флафф, PG-13, нэко!Милош)

Милош лениво потягивается на кровати, жмурясь от яркого солнца — опять забыл закрыть шторы. В тишине комнаты раздается негромкий щелчок.  
— Ты опять меня фотографируешь? — кот переваливается на другую сторону кровати, приоткрывает глаза, видя, как сползший на пол Саша активно щелкает фотоаппаратом.  
— Не могу удержаться. Ты слишком красивый, — приподнимается немного, выцеливает хороший кадр.  
— Иди сюда, — Милош тянет Сашу к себе, тот нехотя встает с пола и тут же плюхается сербу на бедра,— Эй!  
— Тш. Не дергайся, красивый кадр, — и снова щелкает снимок за снимком. Милош смеется, прикрывая глаза рукой от вспышки, и весело дергает ушками, покорно позволяя себя снимать.

Иногда Милошу казалось, что Саша с фотоаппаратом неразлучен. Петров снимал всех и вся, но самым частым объектом его хобби естественно становился серб. Карты памяти ломились от кучи фотографий с разных ракурсов, а самые лучшие были распечатаны и повешены на стену в личной комнате Саши, которая и служила пристанищем его творчества.  
И, конечно же, Петров не мог не уделить внимание особенности Милоша, который, как и одна десятая часть Земли, был так называемым "Нэко" — имел при себе кошачьи ушки и хвост под цвет волос.  
Эти особенности никак не влияли на организм человека, не вредили, но и пользы никакой не приносили, разве придавали более милый вид.  
Больше, чем фотографировать, Саша любил тискать эти самые ушки и наслаждаться довольным урчанием.  
Вот и сейчас он откладывает фотоаппарат на тумбочку, наклоняется к Милошу и снова тянет руку к смешно дергающимся ушкам. Поглаживает мягкую шерсть, массирует, слегка тянет за маленькие кисточки на концах, чем вызывает громкое и довольное урчание серба. Тот ластится под руки, под ласковые поцелуи в шею и вспоминает, как это все произошло в первый раз.

Они только закончили очередной съемочный день. Милош выслушал наставления и похвалы от режиссера, да направился переодеваться.  
Саша как всегда бросал мимолетные взгляды на парня, на карие глаза, мягкую ласковую улыбку, активно шевелящиеся ушки, которые пробуждали вполне логичное желание погладить их.

Петров выходит на улицу — свежий воздух немного отрезвляет. Идет было к машине, но тут снова видит Милоша, и взгляд автоматически падает на ушки, из-за чего Саша в который раз проваливается в свои мысли, не замечая, что Бикович в несколько шагов оказывается рядом с ним.  
— ...Прием, Земля вызывает Петрова! Сань, очнись, ты где витаешь? — смеется еще так звонко, что невозможно не улыбнуться.  
— А? Я... задумался просто. Что-то случилось? — Саша смущается слегка, надеясь, что не слишком откровенно пялился.  
— Да ты просто завис посреди дороги, пока на мои уши смотрел, — ан нет, заметил.  
— Ну, раз я все равно спалился, то... Можно погладить? Пожалуйста, — молодец, Петров, кто тебя за язык тянул. Как там говорится? Сгорел сарай, гори и хата.  
— Тебе — можно, — Милош улыбается, наклоняя слегка голову и навостряя уши. Саша как зачарованный тянет руку вперед, касаясь мягкой шерсти. Поглаживает смелее, а после удивляется, когда слышит негромкое урчание.  
Милош подается вперед, обнимая Сашу за талию, и ластится под руку.  
— Т-тебя подвезти? — Петрову толком не приходит ничего на ум, ему просто хочется стоять вот так, держа в своих объятиях Биковича и наслаждаясь этой близостью.  
— Только если к тебе домой.

Милош улыбается теплым воспоминаниям. Они действительно тогда поехали к Саше домой и с тех пор не расставались.  
Поцелуй выходит медленным, ленивым, несколько сонным. Краем глаза Милош замечает, как Саша вновь тянет руку к фотоаппарату.  
Через пару секунд комната снова наполняется довольным урчанием, смехом и щелчками камеры.


End file.
